titusfandomcom-20200213-history
Fear
Blakely Sullivan was abused by his parents and terribly malnourished. To make things worse he was also bullied at school for his anorexic physique and unusually large ears. After being incapable of taking it anymore he left home and ran away to the crime filled alleys of Los Angeles. In the way lived it could be described as just as good as when he was home. One day he was caught in the middle of a Mob fight and was unintentionally killed by the crime syndicate 'Fear'. Just before he was officially dead, Lady Titania felt pity on him and sent him into the subconscious realms the only place he could continue to live. Deranged and confused by the terrible outlook he had on the world because of how he was treated, he misused the gift he had been given. First thing he did was kill off all of the members of Fear. After he killed them all, he realized he had been molded into an evil just as bad as the evil he saw. Now he now feeds off of the minds of people and has the power to make people's negative thoughts become reality. Even creepier than that, when he uses people's thoughts to kill them, they die in the subconscious realms. For example, if they are shot then people in real world cant see the gun wound because it didnt happen. Fear once described it to Titus "I simply kill their minds and then their bodies follow soon after." Fear has a sensory like power, where he can sense people and their thoughts. Now all Fear can do is search for the herione, Hope whose powers are the oppisite of Fear and is rumored to be able to get him out of the Sunconscious realms to where he can begin to live like normal again. He preferes to attack and kill his victims in dark eerie places because it enhances peoples negative or fright related thoughts. ' Fear is called the Subconsious Serial Killer, because he lives to kill those who are evil, or just don't matter. With each kill he does the stronger his sensory powers become. Fear believes that if he gets his sensory powers strong enough, he will be able to sense Hope and bring her into the subconscous realms. Fear doesnt understand Titus's oath to never kill because Fear believes that their are people o ut their that lead such evil lifes that they deserve to die, and then their are those that are so small nobody cares if they die. He has no regard for human life but never kills animals. It is hard for Fear to team up with other villians because he lives in the subconsious realms, and many of Titus's villians are secretly afraid of his immense killing power. Fear has spikey brown hair and big ears which first make many of his victims laugh at the thought that such a dorky person would be named 'Fear'. Being in the subconscious realms, he can form into anything, but he prefers to be in his black and grey costume, with a domino mask to shield his identity. His first encounter with Titus nearly killed the hero with his mind first foolishly thinking 'Maybe this is the time I lose the fight.' After barely surviving he learns to hone his mind into only think postitivly and when allied with Hope, it led to Fear's first but not final demise. Fear and Hope are a iliteration of the saying 'You have what you say.